


SMASH AU: Subspace 2, additional scene 42: Makoto comforts Ruby

by PowerPad



Category: Mario Story | Paper Mario, Persona 3, RWBY, Resident Evil - All Media Types, Star Wars - All Media Types, Super Smash Brothers, Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, Other, Ruby Rose (RWBY) Needs a Hug, oddly wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25615714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerPad/pseuds/PowerPad
Summary: After a nightmare about Weiss and the Republic Cruiser, Ruby is comforted by Makoto.
Kudos: 3





	SMASH AU: Subspace 2, additional scene 42: Makoto comforts Ruby

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking a slight break from main chapters to write these additional scenes. Not to worry, I'll resume in August.

**SMASH AU SUBSPACE 2**

**ADDITIONAL SCENE 42**

Ruby woke up, in cold sweat. She was still in one of the cabins on board the Republic Cruiser. Paper Mario and Scout were sleeping in their beds still. Leon was keeping on guard. "Can't sleep right now?" he asked her, with her head turning to him. "No," Ruby replied, looking down at herself. "I had this nightmare..About this storm..A teammate of mine...And this ship being attacked.." Leon sighed, sharpening his knife he recently got back. "That blue haired kid also couldn't sleep. He went to the main deck, saying 'I'd like to do a little star gazing.'" Ruby quietly left the room, still in her night wear. She found Makoto on the main deck, staring at the staring at the stars. "Can I talk to you, Makoto?" she asked, sitting next to him. "Sure. I don't mind," the Gekkoukan student said, continuing to look, while at the same time listening.

"I-I had a nightmare," Ruby said, trying to get Makoto's attention. "It involved a storm, Weiss, who's a teammate of mine, and this Republic ship!" Makoto finally stopped.

"Did I ever tell you about the time I first summoned my Persona, Orpheus?" He asked her. "Hmm..Nope," Ruby answered. "It was that night in April. Yukari had been knocked down by the Shadow that was on the roof, and she dropped her Evoker. I picked it up, and I felt my own heart beating in my chest. I slowly brought it closer to my temple, getting flashbacks to almost everything before. Finally, the thing was pointed at my head, and quietly I said, 'Per..So..Na,' and pulled the trigger," Ruby was impressed by Makoto's story. "And here I am now, lost in space and time, with these stars that probably aren't from my universe.." Makoto then got up, and gave Ruby a hug, similar to Yukari on the beach. Ruby returned the favor, and then Makot let go, sitting back down.

**Author's Note:**

> Send Kudos and comments if you enjoyed!


End file.
